Just Another Day
by IHeartJamesPotter
Summary: ONESHOT!  It’s just another day for Lily Evans!  Or so you would think!  Everything is going horribly bad. And to top it off, it's supposed to be a special day for her.   Please R&R!


Disclaimer: anything you recognize from the HP series belongs to JKR. Everything else belongs to me.

Summary: ONESHOT! It's just another day for Lily Evans! Or so you would think! Please R&R!

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

My emerald green eyes shot open after being startled by my loud and annoying alarm clock. I reached over and dropped my hand down heavily upon that wretched noisemaker. Silence. Exactly what I wanted and needed I thought to myself as I threw my covers back over my head. I dozed back to a dreamless sleep.

Suddenly, one of my friends yanked the covers off me, saying in rushed tone, "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" I immediately turned to look at my alarm clock. I only had ten minutes to get ready and make it to class. I jumped in the shower and probably took the fastest shower in the world.

I ran as fast as I could to make it to class in time. My school bad swung dangerously on my shoulder as I dodged little first years. Today was not going to be a good day, I could just tell, as my stomach grumbled in protest, reminding me that I forgot to feed it. I skidded to a halt right in front of the classroom, bent over panting with exhaustion. Straightening up, I walked into the classroom just as the bell rang signaling the start of class. Walking past the teacher, I threw her an apologetic look and headed to my desk.

I threw myself into my seat and let my head fall into my arms. As the teacher called out roll, the girl I was sitting next to greeted me with a hello. I lifted my head just enough to look at her and muttered a hello back. "You look terrible" she commented. I replied back with, "I feel terrible." _It's just another day._

* * *

I pulled my bad open to retrieve my homework for my teacher. I searched and searched, but couldn't find it. I looked up into my teacher's eyes, telling him I must have left it in my room. He sighed and began to lecture me. This just isn't like you, forgetting your homework and falling asleep in class. These words repeatedly rang about in my head as I rushed into the bathroom. Running over to a sink, I turned on the water and splashed the cool water on my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I dried my face. I sighed silently and turned to walk out of the bathroom. _It's just another day_, I tried to convince myself.

* * *

One minute left in the final class of the day. I tapped my foot impatiently, wanting nothing more than to run up to the solitude of my room. I looked away from the clock on the wall and looked around the classroom. As I was looking around, I noticed that a pair of eyes were staring at me questioningly. The pair of eyes belonged to James Potter, my boyfriend. I forced my eyes to look away, willing myself not to cry.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of class. I hastily threw all my things into my bag. I pushed my way threw the crowd of students trying to leave the classroom. All the other students were heading down to the great hall for dinner. I, on the other hand, headed back to my dorm.

As I ran pass my group of friends and their questioning looks, I told them I needed to get something from the dorm and I'd be down for dinner in a few minutes, even though I had no intentions of going down to dinner. I turned the corner and could see the entrance to the common room just up ahead. I yelled out the password and ran straight into the common room.

I bumped into a couple of third years and knocked down a fifth year and uttered sorrys over my should, not wanting to stop until I reached my destination. I threw open the door to my dorm. I closed it and lent against it. I dropped my bad next to my feet . Pease and quiet, now I could just relax.

After deciding to skip my homework, I trudged over to my bed and fell face down on my bed. _It's just another day_, I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

* * *

I heard distant voices calling out my name. I could fell my body being shaken, all the while I tired to shrug them off. With no such luck, I slowly opened my eyes to find six pairs of eyes looking down upon me. They asked me what I was doing. Why I was sleeping, instead of coming down to dinner. My response was everything. It's just another day I would say, and they would disagree with me.

I was in no mood to fight so I turned my back to my friends. What I didn't see was James pulling a cupcake with a candle out from behind his back. My friends called for me to turn around. Begrudgingly I did what they asked of me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILY!"

They sung happy birthday to me and told me that I had to get ready because there was a party going on just for my birthday. James pushed the cupcake in front of my face telling me to blow it out and make a wish. I blew it out with a smile on my face. They hadn't forgotten after all. This horrible day suddenly turned great. I smiled to myself as I thought that it wasn't just another day! And with that James pulled me into a kiss and then we went down to the common room to celebrate.

* * *

A/N: please let me know what you thought about this! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Now don't for get to REVIEW!

IHEARTJAMESPOTTER


End file.
